


The morning after

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But Percival and Theseus are there to defend him, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, In which Newt's father is not a good person, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Newt wakes up after a fun night *wink wink* to find that Percy's not in bed anymore and his father is there shouting at him about disgracing the family name, dragging him out of bed wearing only the bedsheets. Downstairs, Theseus and Graves look like there about to start dueling when . . .





	

Newt had invited Percival to stay because neither his parents nor Theseus were home. He'd thought they were going to come back till Monday.

He was completely wrong.

The first thing Newt notices is the empty spot on the other side of the bed and wonders immediately where is Percival.

Then he hears the shouting and suddenly his father is storming in the room, yelling at him for being a complete disappointment and taking him by the arm in a painful grip that he's sure is going to leave bruises, and drags him out of the bed. He leaves Newt no option but to wrap himself with the blankets to cover his body.

He's scared and embarrassed.

He pleads, but his father is having none of it and keeps pulling him till they're both in the living room. Theseus and Percival are practically growling at each other, with their wands firmly grabbed in their hands.

"How could you, Newton?" His father snaps. "I thought you learned your lesson after being expelled from Hogwarts, but then you started to travel around the world without purpose-"

"I'm a magizoologist, I need to do that in order to study-" the grip on his arm tightens and Newt stops talking and whimpers in pain.

"That's not even a real job!" His father bellows.

Newt tries to keep the blankets from falling and at the same time making himself as small as possible... He'd like to disappear.

"Just look at you! You are- you were always a disappointment."

Newt bites his lip in order to keep the sobs inside, but can't fight the tears in his eyes; they start falling down over his cheeks.

"Enough!" Percival looks furious, he's glaring daggers at his boyfriend's father.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Theseus doesn't look pleased either, he yanks his father away from Newt.

"This is none of your business, Theseus" Mr Scamander growls. "There must be consequences for your brother's actions."

Mr Scamander approaches his younger son, but Percival and Theseus get in his way, acting like human shields.

He starts arguing with Theseus while Percival takes off his coat and puts it around Newt.

"Go change and grab your case, we're going home." Percival whispers and kisses him on the forehead.

"You mean your home?"

"Our home, love" the auror corrected him, making Newt blush prettily.

***

When Newt gets out of his room, he's relieved his father is nowhere to be seen. Still, there's Theseus, waiting with his arms crossed over his chest and looking at the other auror with a frown.

When he sees his little brother, his expression softens and hugs him tight.

"I'm not entirely sure about your relationship with Percival," he admits. "But at least he seems to care about you and I... I think you'll be better with him than staying in this house."

"Why are you talking like I'm not right here in the same room?"

"Shut it, Graves. I'm talking to Newt."

Newt chuckles, feeling his heart warm again.

"I'll be seeing you soon, don't worry," he assures, placing a kiss on his curls. "You heard that, Graves? I'll be visiting my baby brother often and if you make him suffer I swear to Merlin I'm gonna-"

"I'll be fine, 'Seus," Newt interrupts before his brother finishes his sentence.

Theseus sighs and looks at him in the eye, his lips quirk into a soft smile.

"You're not a disappointment, okay? Don't listen to him. I'm proud of you and I'm happy you're doing what you really want, because you're an excellent magizoologist."

Newt doesn't roll his eyes even though he's very tempted to do it; he'd like to point out that Theseus loves him and therefore his opinion is completely biased.

He appreciates the words anyway.

Newt promises to write as much as he can and finally goes back to his boyfriend, who's waiting patiently outside and lets him pull him into a hug. Percival kisses him on the lips, takes his hand and intertwines their fingers together.

"Let's go home," Percival says and Newt can't help but smile.

"Let's go home, Percy."


End file.
